In electronic apparatuses, such as personal computers, portable telephones, and smartphone, copy and paste and/or cut and paste functions have conventionally been used. Moreover, in the electronic apparatuses having a touch panel, the copy and paste and/or cut and paste functions are executed upon reception of copy and/or paste operation on the touch panel.
In a recent years, there is known a technology that stores a plurality of character strings or the like in a clipboard, receives selection of a character string at the time of pasting, and pastes the selected character string at a specified position. For example, at the time of copying or cutting, upon reception of copy or cut operation with respect to a character string, an image, or the like in Web pages and the like, the electronic apparatus copies or cuts the character string or the like, and stores it in a clipboard. At the time of pasting, upon reception of paste operation, the electronic apparatus displays copied or cut character strings which are stored in the clipboard and receives selection of a character string or the like as a paste target. The electronic apparatus then pastes the selected character string or the like at a specified position.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-209822    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-71349    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-32155
However, in the aforementioned technology, when a large number of character strings or the like are stored in the clipboard, a character string or the like as a paste target is searched from a large number of the character strings in the clipboard. Therefore, the operability of paste operation has room for improvement. Accordingly, it can be considered to store categorized character strings or the like in the clipboard and to select a category at the time of paste operation so as to narrow down paste candidates to be displayed. However, this approach disadvantageously generates an operation of category specification at the time of storing.